


Dance In The Moonlight

by mymidsummersunshine



Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Bittersweet, M/M, Prom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-16
Updated: 2020-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:35:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23177806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mymidsummersunshine/pseuds/mymidsummersunshine
Summary: At their senior prom, Anders helps Matt feel more comfortable about the future
Relationships: Anders Bjork/Matt Grzelcyk
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	Dance In The Moonlight

**Author's Note:**

> Me? Writing yet another soft Grzork drabble? It’s exactly as likely as you think
> 
> Posted on my tumblr but I wanted to post here too!
> 
> Title taken from The Yacht Club by Owl City

It’s a bittersweet feeling, senior prom. It’s a celebration, an occasion to get dressed up and have a fancy dinner and dance, a right you earn after suffering through four years of high school; but it’s also a goodbye. It symbolizes the end of everything Matt knows. Graduation is in just a couple weeks, and then college after that, and he has no idea what’s coming.

In all honesty he wasn’t sure if he even wanted to go to prom. He didn’t have a date (though not for lack of trying - he didn’t do a big promposal (thankfully), and Julie was very nice when she turned him down, but the whole thing was still pretty embarrassing). He did, however, have a great group of friends to go with, and he didn’t want to regret not going in the future. So he rented a tux, fixed his hair, and headed over to Charlie’s house for pictures, before they all headed to the venue together.

He doesn’t have any regrets about coming at all. The food is delicious, the music is good, and he even dances a bit. He’s doing fine until the DJ puts on a slow song. 

Most of his other friends are paired off, so he heads back to their dinner table to watch from the sidelines. He takes the moment to observe and get lost in his own thoughts. It suddenly hits him that this is all ending in just a couple weeks. His friends are all going to different colleges, and though some of them will still be in Boston, it won’t be the same. They won’t see each other every day in the cafeteria, playing table football and other shenanigans that only get the teachers slightly pissed off at them. They won’t spend hours into the night working on group projects, but pull off A’s in the end. They’ve promised to try to keep regular video game nights a thing, but there’s no guarantee, and Matt knows this. It’s all a little too overwhelming. He stands up to go outside for some fresh air, not noticing the person following him.

He’s on the patio off the banquet hall for all of fifteen seconds before he notices, and jumps a mile in the air.

“Jesus, Anders, you scared the crap out of me.”

Anders grins. “Sorry. I just wanted to make sure you were okay.”

Matt nods once, before changing his mind and shaking his head. “I don’t know,” he says honestly. “I don’t know if I’m okay. It’s a lot to take in.”

Anders nods. “It is.”

They’re silent for another couple seconds before Anders steps forward and offers his hand, bowing slightly.

“What are you -”

“Dance with me?”

Matt contemplates, then gently takes his hand. Anders smiles as he pulls him closer, wrapping his other arm around Matt’s waist, with Matt’s other hand on his shoulder. They sway back and forth a few times in rhythm to the music, slightly muffled from being outside but still audible.

“Loosen up, man,” Anders says quietly. “What are you so tense for?”

Matt takes a deep breath and tries to relax as much as possible, letting Anders guide him across the patio. He stumbles over his own feet once, but Anders catches him. 

“There you go, I’ve got you.”

And Matt knows he does. He’s had him since freshman year when he moved from Wisconsin. He’s had his back every time he failed a test, every time he had a bad hockey game, every time he didn’t feel like he was good enough, Anders was the one he trusted. The one he knew would be there for him no matter what to make him feel loved.

The song ends, and they stop moving, but they still hold onto each other. There’s a glimmer in Anders’ eyes, and as much as Matt hates eye contact, he finds he doesn’t want to look away.

“I love you,” he says before he can regret it.

“I love you, too.”

The kiss is short and soft, but it’s everything. Matt pulls back first, and Anders is smiling back at him.

“You ready to go back in?” Anders asks.

Matt threads their hands together and nods. “I’m ready for the rest of our lives.”


End file.
